


Hot In Suna

by ShyDaredevil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDaredevil/pseuds/ShyDaredevil
Summary: Gaara is frustrated from a difficult day as the Kazekage. He asks Lee for something new in the bedroom
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 229





	Hot In Suna

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go...my first smut. Is it good? Probably not but I worked hard on writing and editing it so I'm publishing it anyway. Enjoy~

It was hot in Suna. Of course it was, Suna is a desert after all. But for Rock Lee, the local climate was the hardest thing to adjust to upon moving to the village. He missed his loved ones of course, and leaving them behind had been a struggle, but with frequent letters and occasional trips home, it had become much more manageable. And with Suna and Konoha’s strong alliship, trading had become easier than ever. Shops were popping up all over the village that sold imported goods; so Lee never had to go without something he once thought he could only get in The Leaf.

Yes, all in all living in Suna was not a chore; except for the damn heat. He had visited Suna before and those short trips had been tolerable, but Lee was learning that living and visiting were very different things. He and Gaara had been married for almost a month now, and he was on his third consecutive month of living in The Sand Village. He found the heat suffocating, heavier in his lungs somehow than the air in Leaf. His wardrobe did not help, and Lee found himself second guessing his clothing choices more mornings than he’d like to admit, something he never did back home.

_ No, not home _ He reminded himself as he took two light towels from their linen closet.  _ Suna is home now. He _ didn’t mind really; occasionally a light breeze would roll through and offer some small relief from the oppressive heat, and there were always the cool showers he took when he got home.Teaching young ninja taijutsu was definitely rewarding but under the hot Suna sun, combined with the sand made daily showering an absolute necessity.

Lee turned the knobs, starting the water and letting it run as he stripped himself of clothing. As he tossed his things into the hamper, he noticed it was getting a little full. He added laundry to his mental to do list as he stepped into the shower stall and pulled the lever for the shower head. The water was cool and Lee physically relaxed as it hit him, his shoulders releasing the day’s tensions and he sighed in relief. He was already starting to feel better, and he let his head fall back into the water,

As he stood there, his mind wandered back to that to do list of his. Groceries, dishes, cleaning and now laundry. Some would say that Lee did too many of the household chores, that a fair marriage would split those responsibilities more evenly. Of course, those people were not married to the Kazekage. Lee happily did more than his fair share of the house work, as it kept his husband a little less stressed. 

He would do anything to take even a little of Gaara’s worries away. Before they started dating, Lee had no idea just how much work went into being a Kage. He knew it was hard work certainly, but he never realized just how much. In the beginning of their relationship, just after the fourth war, Lee would look forward to every visit Gaara made to Konoha only to be disappointed with the amount of time they actually got to spend together. Gaara always seemed to have meetings to go to or people to negotiate with. Lee never really appreciated this time apart until he started noticing how much of an impact it had on their village. They had been in a time of peace for a while now after all, and he knew Gaara had at least a little to do with that.

His mind now drifted to his beloved. He missed him dearly. They had been married for such a short time, and while Lee would have loved to take a romantic trip for their honeymoon, it was unfortunately nearing the chunin exams, and Gaara’s schedule simply did not allow for that. They spent their wedding night together of course, Lee trying his best to put as much passion and feeling into their love making as possible, knowing they might not have much free time to do it that way for a while. And in the weeks since, he had been right. Lee had gone to bed alone most nights since their wedding day. Even on nights Gaara was there he was either too tired to do more than kiss or the sex was a quick and no nonsense fuck, nothing like the long, drawn out nights Lee prefered.

Gaara had spent so much of his life feeling unloved after all, and Lee had made it one of his life’s goals to show him as much love as he possibly could. To Lee this includes kissing every inch of his snow white skin, touching him in all the right places, and bringing him as much pleasure as he deserved.

A pair of hands making their way up his chest brought his thoughts to a screeching halt. He must have yelped in surprise as he heard a deep chuckle in response. Lee turned his head to see his husband, his gorgeous husband, who had just joined his in the shower. Lee must have truly been deep in thought to have not noticed him come in. He brought his own hands up to cover the ones on his body,

“Hello my love,” He brought a hand to his lips, brushing the knuckles with feather light kisses, “I missed you today.”

In response, Gaara met his husbands over the shoulder gaze before burying his face between his shoulder blades. He pressed Lee closer to his own naked body and grumbled softly, he was pouting

“Tough day then?” Lee questioned as he turned himself around so they were face to face. Gaara looked up, meeting his lover’s eyes. No one in Suna would believe Lee if he told them the Kazekage could pout like this.

“The council is so frustrating,” he stated through pursed lips, “They simply cannot understand that just because something is ‘the way we’ve always done things’ does not necessarily mean it is the best way to do things.”

Lee nodded, there was a lot about Suna politics, and politics in general that he did not understand, but he always tried his best to be supportive of Gaara. And even if he did not understand what exactly was upsetting his love, he could always tell when Gaara needed comfort. Lee brought his hand up to cup the other’s face, smiling softly and gazing into his seemingly endless eyes.

“Shall I take your mind off it then?” he said just above a whisper as he brushed wet hair from the other’s face. Gaara simply nodded once and that was all the permission Lee needed to go in for a kiss. 

Lee expected the kiss to be gentle and full of love like usual, but Gaara was having none of that tonight. He was too riled up from his frustrating day. He pulled Lee in close, putting pressure behind his kiss. He broke the contact in order to bite at Lee’s lower lip, and when Lee gasped, he practically forced his tongue inside the other’s mouth.

Hands came up and found their way into Lee’s dark hair, tugging with more force than necessary and keeping him locked to Gaara as they explored each other’s mouths. On instinct, Lee began to press his hips into his husband’s own, now fully erect from the intensity of the kisses they shared. He began to move his hands down the other’s body, making his way to his equally erect penis, but Gaara caught his wrist just before he could reach it.

“Not here,” he stated bluntly, “Bedroom.” and with that, Gaara left the shower stall

Lee’s eyes were wide with arousal as he looked at the space Gaara had left behind, bewildered at the sudden absence of his love. He shook his head quickly to refocus himself, before rushing through his hygiene regimen. He had never washed himself so quickly.

~

Now clean and mostly dry, Lee and Gaara lay together, fully naked, facing each other on their large bed. The bedding had been removed several nights ago as it was far too hot to sleep under anything other than a light sheet. 

They picked up where they left off in the shower, kissing hard, harder than Lee could ever remember them kissing before. Something was clearly different tonight, but he couldn’t quite place it.

Gaara suddenly swung his leg over Lee’s hips and pulled himself up to straddle his husband. He buried his hand underneath the other, and pulled him forcefully into a sitting position. A hand found his hair again and was pulling him into yet another heated kiss. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara’s smaller frame but didn’t put as much pressure into the gesture as Gaara had into his movements, and his lover whined into his mouth.

Gaara pulled away then, frustrated, and maneuvered Lee to look him in the eyes. 

“Please Lee, fuck me,” 

Lee was confused now, wasn’t that already the plan?

“Of course my love, anything for you,” and he dipped his head into the crook of Gaara’s neck. He layed gentle kisses, occasionally poking his tongue out for a taste, but his love just whined again, clearly frustrated. “Lee... _ Please _ ” he sounded insistent this time.

Now Lee was even more lost; he was doing everything he would normally do, so why was Gaara so displeased? He sat up now, cupping his husband’s face. 

“Gaara,” he said firmly, “What do you want?” His partner’s face crumpled a little, and he brought his other hand up to join it’s mate in Lee’s hair.

“Please Lee, I’m so...so mad. The council, they’re just so infuriating and I need...I need a release,” he buried his face into Lee’s neck, “Can we do it...harder tonight?”

“Harder?” Lee was surprised. Gaara had never asked to change anything about their love making before.

“Yes please! Fuck me hard tonight Lee. I want to feel it tomorrow. I need it! I’m so angry and I just…” The sound of sand rustling around the room startled Lee, Gaara was getting worked up now. “Make me forget them Lee.”

Lee stared at Gaara for a moment, collecting his thoughts, starting to understand now. Much like when he would take his own frustrations out on training dummies from time to time, Gaara was looking for a similar release, just during sex. It all clicked in Lee’s head now, and he gave his partner a look that was dark, and full of lust.

“Of course beloved,” and Lee tightened his hold on the Kazekage. He pressed a kiss to his temple and whispered “You’ll tell me if it’s too much yeah?’ Gaara nodded but didn’t look up from his spot on Lee’s shoulder.

Lee decided to begin at his lover’s shoulders then, latching onto the soft flesh there, sucking hard. He was thankful Gaara's usual attire had such a high collar, so he could leave marks without fear of the bruises being discovered later and embarrassing his beloved.

Gaara moaned and he sounded both relieved and slightly satisfied, he used the hands he had in his husband’s hair to hold him in place, keeping Lee pressed tightly to himself. Emboldened by the lovely sounds his husband was making, Lee decided to experiment a bit and added teeth to his ministrations, nipping at the bruise he had just made. The noise Gaara made in response was one he had never heard before, clearly they were tapping into something he enjoyed and this new discovery put a fire in Lee.

“More,” Gaara managed to croke out, and who was Lee to deny him. He ran his hands down the other’s back, dragging his fingertips along his spine to make his skin prickle with goosebumps, which Lee took no time at all to feel with his tongue. His hands continued to travel around to Gaara’s tiny waist, he loved just how small his husband was, at least compared to himself.

Gaara was practically sobbing now, his whines and moans indicating he was getting impatient. So Lee quickly reached up and pinched a soft pink nipple between his tanner fingers. Normally Lee would be more gentle with them, but Gaara wanted it rough tonight after all. So he used more pressure to pinch and pull until they pebbled in his grasp.

“Yes! Lee,” and he smirked, looking up at his love with dark eyes. He moved to take Gaara’s earlobe into his mouth, teasing and pulling “You like that my love?” he whispered hotly. “What about this?” And he moved quickly down to the nipple he did not have in his hand. Lee licked it once, tongue flat over the surface, before biting at it harshly.

The sound Gaara made was not necessarily a scream, but it was pretty close

“Touch me Lee, I need more,” Gaara was pleading now, and Lee was starting to get antsy as well, so he adjusted his hold on his love and manhandled him into a better position, lining up their equally hard members. He wrapped his large hand around both of them and squeezed, a bit rougher than he normally would, and stroked them together. 

They both groaned in unison and Lee felt Gaara’s hold on him loosen, before he brought his hands behind himself, using them as leverage to thrust up into his husband’s hand. His cock felt so warm against Lee's own, and he let his head fall back, letting out an obscene moan. 

Lee was really getting into it now, but he wanted more. So he once again used his larger size and his considerable strength to bring Gaara close to him once more. He took his husband’s hand and guided it to meet his own around them, instructing without words for him to take over. He squeezed hard and Lee closed his eyes and briefly relished the feeling.

“I can feel your dick throbbing Lee. You’re just...so hot.” He opened his eyes and met the other’s heated gaze.

“You are beautiful as well Gaara,” he assured his love, before briefly breaking their contact to grab the lube from the nightstand. Prepping his fingers and moving in time with Gaara pumping them both proved to be a challenge, but he managed the task well enough and with a single, strong arm, pulled his lover into his desired position. Then he went to work, pressing ever so slightly into Gaara’s entrance.

“Yes, yes.” he responded to the touch and Lee took that as a sign to keep going. He inserted his ring finger first, and moved at a quick pace. Gaara invaded his space as he was stretched, bringing Lee into a steaming hot kiss; pushing his tongue in deep and moaned into the other’s mouth when another finger was added.

“Harder,” He said before taking Lee’s bottom lip between his teeth. Lee complied and now had three fingers inside, stretching him a bit more before pressing in as deep as he could, hooking forward to find the right spot. Gaara screamed this time, and his hand went a bit limp where he still had it around them.

“Are you ready then beloved?” Would you like my cock now?” Lee teased him. All Gaara could do was nod and moan as the fingers inside him were removed.

Suddenly Lee flipped them, now looming over his lover who lay on his back beneath him. He coated his now aching cock with lube as he settled himself between Gaara’s pale thighs, spreading them as far as they could possibly go. 

“I’m ready Lee, please, fuck me.” and so he did, entering Gaara faster than he ever had before. He buried himself to the hilt, and stayed there for a few moments, enjoying the tight, wet heat of his lover’s hole. He held those pale hips tight and began to thrust, pulling out almost completely before pushing in again with force. Gaara’s moans and cries encouraged him to keep going, and he set an incredible pace.

After a few minutes of quick, rough fucking, Lee was struck with an idea. He straightened himself up, pulling his lover with him, lifting his hips off the bed completely, making Gaara’s back bow.

“Yes. yes. Yes,” The words fell from his mouth now, rambling. Gaara was begging and barely coherent, completely lost in pleasure. “Harder Lee. So good. So good to me.I...I love you!” 

Lee’s pace was unforgiving, they had never gone this fast during sex before. He angled his hips just right, hitting Gaara’s prostate everytime now. “I love you too Gaara. I’m close. So close. You’re doing so well. Taking everything I give you. You’re perfect.” He was rambling himself now too. 

So close now, Lee took another risk and lent over his love once more; practically bending Gaara in half, his knees coming up nearly to his ears. The Kazekage was moaning the whole time, nearly crying for Lee to continue, to take them to completion. Lee leaned in close, whispering “Cum for me Gaara,”

That sent him over the edge, Gaara came so hard he saw stars. Lee was close behind and as he reached his climax, practically screaming his lover’s name as he released inside him.

They lay together for a while afterwards, Lee still deep inside his husband, both panting heavily. The exhaustion was beginning to catch up with them both now, but Gaara found the energy to run a hand through sweaty black hair

“Lee?” He asked softly. “Could you get off of me now? It’s getting quite hot,” Lee chuckled at this and pulled himself up and out of his beloved.

“Yes, I suppose it is,” He replied before making the quickest trip to their bathroom, returning with a cool washcloth and opening the window as he made his way back, letting in the cool night breeze. He cleaned them both quickly, before laying down next to his husband and kissing him slowly, passionately. He had to admit, sex this way was good, but he still prefered to spoil his lover. He pulled Gaara close then, but not close enough to over heat them as they slept

“You know, it may be quite hot here in Suna, but for you my love, I can tolerate any heat.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the wonder members of the Kakashi Lounge Discord who inspire me to write even if I'm not very good ✌


End file.
